Ultrasound imaging is an important tool for cancer detection and treatment, in medicine. Linear transducer arrays employed in ultrasound systems typically consist of 128 or more elements, requiring a large, cumbersome connector with inherent cross-talk problems. The trend towards better image quality requires considerably larger number of array elements, including those for the 1.5D and 2D arrays. Multiplexing, synthetic aperture techniques and/or sparse array methods can reduce the number of connections required, however they have serious draw backs. High image quality will require clean signals and interconnects in the thousands. The objective of the proposed research is to develop and make available high density, low cross-talk, user friendly, robust connectors as an enabling technology to improve ultrasound imaging quality. This will be of value to ultrasound uses as we as society in general. Phase I will demonstrate the feasibility of developing, fabricating and testing a 1024 channel connector. BioElectric will capitalize on in-house flex film technology, laser micro-machining and proven micro-cable/connector production processes. Electrical and mechanical characterization will be conducted. Phase I will provide impetus to develop connector manufacturing methods, including related microcoax cable assemblies within a Phase II program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This grant will facilitate develoment of a reliable, compact, high density (1024) channel connector incorporating cross talk reduction and a micro-coaxial cable assembly for ultrasound imaging. The proposed novel connector can be used by manufacturers of ultrasound imaging arrays, which are being produced in the thousands, monthly. Other applications involve detection of circulatory disorders, abdominal imaging, high-end electronics and super computers.